Broken Arrow
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: Arrow has always been different. With the name she got from her skeleton dad, and her human mom, everyone thinks she would be great with a bow. No, she's terrified of arrows. But finally after another training lesson Arrow gives up. She leaves to the surface with her throwing knifes. Sliver, a silverfish has also always been different. At the surface will they remain broken arrows?
1. Chapter 1

Summary for Broken Arrow: Arrow has always been different. With the name she got from her skeleton dad, and her 'human' mom, everyone thinks she would be great with a bow. No, she's terrified of arrows. But finally after another useless training lesson Arrow gives up. She leaves to the surface with a weapon. Two throwing knifes. But at the surface will she still be different? Will she remain a broken arrow?

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! YAY! But remember, I'm a very busy person. I have a lot of things I have to work on. Stories, school work, for heavens sake I'm even starting dance! I will need some OCs. The form will be at the bottom. Well, the only other thing I can say is….. READ!**

* * *

***Arrow POV***

"Arrow! Get up or I'll make you!" Is what I open my eyes to. Wonderful way to start a morning.

"Alright dad!" I say, pulling the gray covers off of my gray bed, in my gray bedroom. I'm a skeleton/human hybrid, but what that means, is no one trusts me or any of the other human looking mobs for that matter.

But its worse for skeleton/human hybrids. People say we are dangerous, that we are just sly wild animals. But what makes it EVEN worse, is that I'm the only skeleton/human mob. And it doesn't help that I'm different from everyone else in this cave!

I go over to my gray closet, and pick out a gray top, and gray jeans. Ya, they LOVE the color gray. I quickly put the outfit on, and pull my hair back in a bun. My hairs silver, an unnatural color most would say, but it's as natural as grass. And as soft as grass for that matter. I also have silver eyes.

I go out into the hallway, to see it buzzing with life. Ah who am I kidding? Its buzzing with death, for it is full of skeletons. I look around, trying to spot my father. When I do spot him, I find him trying to sell my throwing knifes to some stranger. I walk over to my father, trying my best not to have my anger show.

"Dad, why are you selling MY throwing knifes?" I question him, my anger dripping off every word. He rolls his eyes and hand then back to me. I look down at my hands to see he drew blood. I turn away, full of anger, and pain from the small cut. I then start to walk to the exit of the cave.

"Oh and Arrow! You have a lesson today." My father hollers. I let out a sigh and slotch. I can't use a bow! I can't even hit the target. And it doesn't help that I'm afraid of arrows! Strange fear for a skeleton hybrid if I can say so myself. I guess I must of gotten the fear from my mom. But will I ever know? No. She was killed in the dungeon.

I exit the hallway and head to the training room, to start the hours of torture. Only to hope I get better.

Time Skip

"You should know how to do this by now," Jay scolds. "but you still need to learn. Come her in two days for and hour long train session. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He shouts, and I obey, running straight to my room. As soon as I open the door I see two new throwing knife on my table, a note on top of them. I walk over and pick up the note.

_Arrow, I'm sorry I keep trying to sell your throwing knifes. I just really want you to just use a bow. But here are some new ones._

_-Dad_

I let out a sound thats a mixture of a grunt and a sigh. I turn away from the throwing knifes. And lie my back down on the wall.

"Another buyout." I mutter to if I could go to the surface. Surface. I have always wondered what it would look like. Is it covered in gray like down here? I wish I could escape, but people would notice me. I need someone to distract everyone. But small chance that would happen.

I walk back out of my room, frustrated at myself. But then I look around. For once, no one else is out, and I don't know why until I see it. Or as I should say, him. No not Herobrine, but my distraction. My escape plan.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But be happy with it! This story will be going for a while so…. YAY! I really hope you guys enjoy this story! Here is the form!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eye:**

**Face shape:**

**Full look(Appearance with clothing):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Why I should use your OC:**

**Read on my heartbreakers! BYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my heartbreakers!I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I may have changed a bit of the plot of the story but, eh. Oh well. Now there is another girl, named Silver. Silver is a silverfish. Isn't that cool. ENYJOY! So… READ MY PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! READ!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**My escape plan.**_

Now, all I have to do is get passed him. maybe I can just walk pasted h- oh no! He saw me! His hazel eyes narrow and he pulls out a sword. Well so much for that plan. I quickly pull out my two throwing knifes. I let them spin on my finger tips before I bawl my hand into a fist.

"What are you doing in my cave?" I say in a menacing voice. He takes a step forward, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Its my cave now," He says, an evil smirk growing on his face. My eyes flash gray, and I throw my throwing knife. Thats when the battle starts.

***Silver POV***

"How do you do that?" A young silverfish asks. I smile, atleast they don't think I'm freaks. Hi, I'm Silver, and I'm a silverfish hybrid. It all would be fine, but I'm flexible. I could do a million backflips in a row if I wanted to! But silverfish aren't flexible, so the kids my age call me a freak. They call me worse things too, like humanfish! Isn't that just so mean!

"Magic," I tell them, like always, they believe me.

"That is SO cool!" They tell me.

"It really is," I lie. Its not cool, it horrible!

The other silverfish slide away, and I walk the other way- to my room. My room is all silver, but what did you expect. I enter my room, and sit down on my bed. There isn't much to do here, but I can deal with it. My bed is silver, my hair is silver, and even my eyes are….. well grayish blue but still, its close to silver. My clothing is silver too, but who cares about color down here?

I quickly do a backflip to my feet. I heard a noise. A noise that sounded like a scream. A noise that I'm actually familiar with. I hate that noise, because it reminds me of my human mother that was killed after birth. When they found out I was my dad's baby, they almost _killed_ me too, but the silverfish would never kill a living thing that had silverfish blood.

"Hey Humanfish! Another one of you kind just died!" Dig calls.

"Good for you, that means you have more to make-fun of me with," I say rudely.

"Did you just talk back to me human?" He says, and I see him slither up to my doorway. "Did the puny human just talk back to me?"

"I could beat you up in one hit Dig," I bluff.

"Sure ugly fish!" Thats when I drew the line.

"When I was born I was told being different is a good thing! Look at you, you're the same as everyone else in the compound! Your just upset you're not me!"

"Me? Want to be you!" He bursted out laughing. "Thats the stupidest thing ever."

"Its better then being you at least." I say. "NOW GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR!"

"No, I like watching you-" I cut Dig off.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR!" I scream pulling out a diamond sword, and Dig goes running. I put the sword away, and I go back over to my bed. I lay down and I close my eyes. I then go into my dream world.

***Arrow POV***

I walk out of the cave, full of pride. No one disobeys Arrow! I wipe the smear of blood off my knife. As you should know, the boy didn't obey, so I had to take…. matters into my _own_ hands.

I look up at the sky, to find it a black color. That wasn't what I expected, but oh well. There are lots of different mobs out. Let just hope the know I'm part skeleton. They should know, right. I hope…

I walk past the mobs, without even one turning there head towards me. well, that was just pure luck! I guess I can make it up here! Take that trainer! I don't need a bow! Bows are for suckers!

* * *

**MyBrokenHeart123: That. Was. A. Pain. To. Write. But I was listening to Nightcore on Spotify like always. I need my Nightcore music! Half of its in a different language but eh, who cares! Its catchy! This took me forever to write! I'm sorry it took so long, but hey, talent takes time! Thats all I really have to talk about….. so….. BYA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MyBrokenHeart123: OMSC! I LOVE Anime music! I REALLY love Anima Libera! Its so catchy. Also Welcome to the Club, Nightcore! Awesome! I'm like half danceing half writing right now! OH! Now Ravers Fantasy, Nightcore! Love this song! Lets stop talking about music, and read. READ INTERNET PEOPLE! READ! wait…. still don't know what to write….. oops…. oh well. Lets see what I got. Also, the person who gave me the OC, I'm making you part spider! Just to let you know. Also, my beta readers didn't beta read this chapter so….. HERE IS THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

'_**Bows are for suckers!'**_

***Silver POV***

_**Dream**_

"_Hey! Silver! You're the best! Can you PLEASE sing for us?" A little girl asks me._

"_Well, I don't know…." I say._

"_PLEASE!" The little girl begs._

"_Alright.." I say, skeptently. I mean, I'm not the best singer….._

"_I will never be afraid again_

_I will keep on falling till the end_

_I can walk on water I can fly_

_I will keep on fighting till I die," I sing to the little girl._

"_There, I sung." I tell the little girl. The girls eyes -which were emerald green before- suddenly turn black._

"_Now you must leave!" The little girl yells at me. "Leave while you can!"_

"_What? Why?" I try to ask, slightly frightened by the change in her appearance._

"_Leave before they come! The dark will rain above the arrow! HURRY! LEAVE!" She screams. My eyes widen in slight fear, and my vision turns black._

_**End of dream**_

I wake in a sweat. Leave? Why leave? Why would I have a nightmare? Its safe down here! There aren't any human…. well normally at least. Its probably nothing. I hope. I get up off my bed, and change into a silver tanktop, and a silver pair of shorts. I slide a pair of combat boots on, and walk out of my room, doing a backbend kickover on my way out.

I skip forward, looking around the compound. I find my way to the training room, and I unsheath my diamond sword. I go up to a train dummy and do a few moves on it, until its broken of course.

I walk around and find a bow and arrows abandoned. I pick the bow up, and pull the string back. I let the string go, and I pick up an arrow. I put the notch on the arrow to the strin. I then pull back the string, making sure to keep the arrow on the string. I then turn to a target, and let the string go. The arrow goes flying to the target.

The arrow hits bullseye. I gasp in shock and the bow drops from my hand. How did I do that? That was the first time I had ever shot a bow!

I blink hard, and walk over to the target. I made it right in the middle. It must have been luck! Right?

I run back over to the bow I dropped, and I pick it up. I grab an arrow, put its notch to the string. I then pull the string back, and let it go. It hits dead center, and splits the other arrow in half. I drop the bow yet again. How did I do that!? My face paled. Was my mother who I thought she was? Maybe she was a….

"Skeleton hybrid!" I exclaim aloud. I realize that I said my thoughts aloud, and I cover my mouth. I quickly look side to side. No one is in here. I let out a sigh of relief, and I pick the bow off the ground. Or was she a….

"Spyder hybrid AND a skeleton hybrid!" I exclaim aloud. That would explain everything!

***Arrow POV***

"I'll fight, until the end of light," I sing, "Until the night, takes over the sky, but until then, were fine." I let out a sigh. Thats all I remember of my mother. All I remember is her singing me that song when I was born, but thats when the arrow hit her in the chest. She never finished the song. Never.

"Hey! How do you know that song?" A voice asks. I quickly turn around, throwing knifes in hand. It was a girl. The first thing that I noticed was her eyes. Hazel piercing eyes. I also noticed her hair. It was dark brown, slightly wavy, long, and it was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Like i'd tell you!" I exclaim, narrowing my eyes. She doesn't look trustworthy, I tell my self.

"I have a name miss gray hair!" The girl says rudely.

"Its silver you numskull! And my names Arrow!" I yell, raising my weapon I get ready to throw a knife. The girl pulls out a mace.

"I know what you are. Only a spider would know that song!" She says.

"Only you would care!" I say, moving in closer, by doing a backhandspring. The girl moves back, doing the same move.

"You must be part spider. I can tell!" The girl exclaims. "The full song is 'I'll fight, until the end of light, until the night takes over the sky, but until then were fine, cause we're alive! Were not trapped, we are free, you stay you, but I'll be me, and you'll see, that I'm happy being free!"

"How would you know!"

"Because I do!" Is all she says before running off.

"That was weird," I mutter. Before turning the other way I put one of my extra throwing knifes and put it into the ground, to show the spot where I had my first stand off. I Hike away a few yards and I look back. Maybe I'm stronger than I thought.

***Silver POV***

"Dad please!" I beg.

"For the final time, no!" My dad says.

"But I want to see the surface!"

"I said no!"

"Why?"

"Because its dangerous!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!

"Yes it is!"

"How would you know! You're to scared to even ask Stone on a date! You're scared for me!" I yell. My dad has a crush on our neighbor, Stone, so in our arguments I use it against him.

"Yes! I am scared for you!"

"I don't care if you're scared! I. Want. To. Go!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING!" My dad screams, "AND THAT'S FINAL!" I let out a sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind. I leave his room, and I trot away. I go to my room and I slam my door shut. I plop on my bed, face down into my pillow. I let out one loud, ear piercing, bloodcurdling scream, but the pillow muffles the sound. I stand up, but sit back down quickly. Dizziness. Why do I feel dizzy? Was it something I ate? Why would I feel sick?

My head suddenly falls back, and my vision turns to black. I then go into my sleeping state.

_**Dream**_

"_Mom!" I say in gleam. I only remember what my mom looks like. My mother wore a black dress, with black tights on too. But I never dream about my mom. _

_But my mommy doesn't reply._

"_Mom?"_

_My mom's eyes suddenly go black._

"_Leave!"_

"_But I just got here!"_

"_I said…. LEAVE!" She shouts. My eyes widen, and my vision gets blurred by tears._

"_Why do I have to leave!" I cry out._

"_Leave while you can! The dark will rain above the arrow!" She says, and my mom starts to disappear in thin air._

"_Mom!"_

_**End of short dream **_

My eyes bolt open. Why is that everytime I close my eyes, I'm told to leave?

* * *

**MyBrokenHeart123: THE END! By the way, this story is called 'Broken Arrow' for a reason! I should rename it Broken Arrows though. I may do that….. But guys, keep a lookout on my profile for more stories! A new Divergent one should be posted soon, and I'm starting to write a new Minecraft story. I'm also working on a Warrior Cats story, and my first Minecraft oneshot. Get ready readers, because more stories are coming, and fast. Thats really all I have to say…. so BYA!**


End file.
